The preparation of (3-trifluoromethylsulfonyl)-N-[4-methyl-3-(4-pyridin-3yl-pyrimidin-2ylamino)-phenyl]-benzamide of formula (I), and the use thereof, especially as an anti-tumor agent, are described in Example 13 of US 2007/0232633, which was published on Oct. 4, 2007, and in corresponding applications in numerous other countries (PCT/IN 2005/000243).
In view of usefulness of (3-trifluoromethylsulfonyl)-N-[4-methyl-3-(4-pyridin-3yl-pyrimidin-2ylamino)-phenyl]-benzamide (formula (I)) for society and the health-care industry as an anti tumor agent, a process for the preparation of the compound of formula (I) was developed.